Perhaps not
by Holly Ilex
Summary: A one shot I wrote in response to an idea someone had for the question "What happened to Severus after he died?" I tried not to get too serious or philosophical - Okay - some parts are just plain goofy...have a look... then tell me how you like it!


As he felt his body weakening and his vision becoming blurred, Severus only saw Potter's eyes…Lilly's eyes…no

As he felt his body weakening and his vision becoming blurred, Severus only saw Potter's eyes…Lilly's eyes…no...it _wasn't_ Lily.

'_For __once__, Potter_,' Severus thought, willing his words to be heard by Harry's mind. '_Use your brain and __think__ when you go through my memories. Maybe, __finally__, you'll understand._'

But as his world slowly went black Severus found, to his surprise, that he couldn't sustain his anger and frustration with the whole situation. Realizing that he was on the verge of death was a, somehow, comforting thought…peaceful…hopeful?

'_Once again, it appears the Headmaster was correct…onto the next big adventure…_'

For a few seconds?…minutes?…hours?... there was total darkness and silence.

'_Perhaps not…_'

Then, slowly, Severus became aware that the light level was rising around him, to the point of such brilliance that he closed his eyes tightly against the glaring whiteness. But it was still silent …until …from a great distance, it seemed, he heard echoing footsteps and muffled conversation. As the sounds increased in volume, the noises sorted themselves out and he heard two distinct and familiar voices.

"Oh, _here_ he is."

"The Shrieking Shack? Odd place to die."

"This whole _day_ has been odd…I mean, how often does one get part of a _castle_ dropped on the old noggin? Bloody _stupid_ way to get snuffed, if you ask me. And it _was_ me"

"Well, I didn't think having my _auntie_ kill me was much better."

"Well, Mum fixed _that_!!"

"Too _right_ she did!"

The foot steps halted next to Severus.

"Wotcher, Sev!?"

"Wakey, wakey, Professor."

Severus realized he couldn't fake unconsciousness, being already dead, so he slowly opened his eyes. The bright light didn't seem to bother him as much now and he looked up into the faces of Fred Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks. They were both grinning at him.

"I'm to assume you are both dead, also?"

"Correct! Dead…"

"…as two door knobs. Sorry, old habit…" Fred looked over at Tonks, who reached out and patted him on the arm.

"Don't apologize. It's alright; it'll keep me on my toes." She winked at him.

"This can't be right, maybe I'm dreaming," Severus grumbled and closed his eyes, only to snap them open again, frowning, as Tonks and Fred snickered.

"It's real, Sev."

"Come on, Professor…give us a hand," Fred said, reaching down.

Severus looked up at his former student and then extended his hand and was pulled to his feet. Fred didn't let go immediately, but shook hands with his former potions teacher.

Looking down, Severus saw no traces of blood. He reached up and felt his neck, but no puncture wounds were to be found. In fact, he'd never felt better in his life…..his _life_. _Had_ it been worth it….the loneliness, sacrifices, regrets, bitterness, struggles and, if he was honest, impotent rage at his inability to see his job to the end.

Then Tonks threw her arms around him and gave him a hug, which, to his own astonishment, Severus returned.

"That was a smart move, giving Harry your memories, Sev," said Tonks, looking up at him.

"You _know_?"

"Yeah," replied Fred. "We know all about what's happened…since we died. The battle's still going on, though, so it's not a done deal…_yet_."

"Remus, Sirius, James and Lily are with Harry now, in the Forbidden Forest." Tonks informed him.

"_Wha_t? Lily? Lupin? Black? He's….Harry's not _dead_, is he?"

"No, _not yet_, but we think it'll all work out, thanks to _you_. Come on, let's go see what's happening," answered Fred. He turned to walk away, stopping as Albus Dumbledore approached.

"Hello, Severus, my boy."

"Headmaster."

"You did well…splendidly, in fact. I'm just going to chat with Harry and then I'll be back to talk with you."

"Harry's here?"

"Yes…and no. I'll explain later," Albus said, over his shoulder as he continued on his way.

Severus stared after him, unanswered question and fears all rushing into his mind, only to just as suddenly fade away, replaced by a peace and calm. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind and gather his thoughts in some semblance of order. But it wasn't working; he couldn't sort out his thoughts _or_ emotions but he _did_ came across the astonishing fact that it really _wasn't_ something he needed to worry about.

"I don't understand _any_ of this or what's happening to me."

"It'll all work out, Sev." Tonks linked her arm in his. "You'll see."

"Come on. Let's go find the others." Fred started off again, leading the other two.

They had been walking in silence for a few minutes when Severus became aware of a strange new sound. What _was_ that noise? It sounded like squeaking wheels and children giggling! Suddenly, out of the whiteness surrounding them, Dobby, the house elf appeared, riding a big, bright red tricycle. He was pulling Colin Creevey on a skateboard, which was tied on the back by a length of rope. Both waved and continued on their way.

Severus had stopped in his tracks, open mouthed, as the pair shot by them. Tonks and Fred waved, laughing.

Without warning, Severus laughed…_out loud_…watching the house elf pedaling furiously and the boy weaving back and forth, urging him on. He clamped his hand over his mouth and shot a glance at Tonks and Fred, who, as he suspected, were looking at him with indulgent smirks on their faces.

For the first time in memory, Severus Snape blushed. Tonks lost it, bursting into gales of laughter, followed almost instantly by Fred. Severus opened his mouth to rebuke them but wound up roaring with laughter, himself, to the point his sides hurt.

Finally calming down, catching their breath, the trio continued on their way.

"That was, without a doubt, the most bizarre thing I've ever seen in my life," admitted Severus.

"Or death," giggled Tonks.

"Point taken," replied Severus, with a nod.

"You'll get used to it, Professor," added Fred. "And if you don't mind, can I just call you Severus?"

Stopping, student faced teacher for a long moment and then Severus nodded.

"That would be fine…Fred. We seem to have lost all touch with normalcy here, anyway."

"Oh, it's not total chaos, just the odd moment, here and there."

"I'll hold tightly to that comforting thought as we travel along," Severus retorted.

"Severus!"

His head snapped round and he saw her emerging from the whiteness….Lily, as beautiful as ever, walking straight into his suddenly open arms. Severus held onto her, not quite believing it was happening, as she hugged him tight and then looked up into his face. She kissed the end of his nose and then buried her face in his chest, laughing at the astonished look he now wore.

"Welcome, old friend." She stepped back, but held onto his hands, looking him up and down. "Still trim and tall but not as somber as I remember; you feel a bit different up here, don't you?"

"Yes, I can't quite arrange my thoughts; they just keep drifting off. But I have to tell you how happy I am to see you again, Lily." Severus took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry about causing…."

"Hush, Sev," she admonished, putting a finger to his lips. "Your actions and reasons for them were known and forgiven _long_ ago. And I'm so thankful for all of your efforts to keep Harry safe."

"As am I, Severus," added James Potter as he walked up to the group. He put out his hand, with a smile and continued. "I also know what a bloody great prat I was at school. I hope you'll agree, we were all just being stupid teenagers."

"Agreed," said Severus, with a smirk, as he shook hands with Harry's father

"Well said, Prongs!" laughed Sirius Black, as he came around the other side of Severus, throwing his arm around Severus' shoulder. "It really _was_ a group contest at being right foul gits. Even Severus, here, was no slouch. Right, mate?"

Severus opened his mouth to snap at Black, but after a second or two of hesitation, found himself agreeing with the man. "I believe you are being modest, Sirius, as no one could top your brilliant ideas for one-ups-man-ship."

Remus had come up beside Tonks and they had their arms around each other's waist.

"Well, why don't we go and wait for Albus to return, and then we can find out how it all went at the school."

"Come on, Sev," said Lily, taking his hand. He walked along with her, Sirius' arm still draped over his shoulder, with James on Lily's other side.

"I'll tell you how it bloody well went," piped up Fred, falling in step beside Tonks and Remus. "Harry - 1, Voldemort – 0!"

Here, Here!" agreed Remus, smiling.

Just then, Dobby and Colin streaked by, horn honking, waving and laughing.

"OY! _Wait for me_!" yelled Fred, taking off running after them.

Severus shook his head in bewilderment, but he was smiling.

"I think you're going to like it here, Severus." James leaned around Lily and addressed his old foe with a twinkle in his eye.

"That seems to be a distinct possibility, James, old man!"

The group burst into laughter and continued into the light.


End file.
